iJealous
by missweird101
Summary: This story is based on iSaved Your Life. Very minor Creddie, it is a seddie story. Freddie has feelings for Sam, and doesn't feel anything with Carly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I got this idea while I was watching a rerun of iSaved Your Life. I am writing another story at the moment. iHate it But I Love it, and iWanna Be friends whether you like it or not. I know it's a long title. REVIEW!**

**I do not own iCarly**

I sat on bed feeling, great! Not. This would be every guys dream, it has been mine, but something, it, it just didn't feel right. I have wanted this forever, since I met her, but this didn't even compare to my first kiss. I sit on my bed in casts and all, and Carly was kissing me, I wasn't kissing back though.

"Freddie I'm hoOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEE!" Carly screamed. I screamed. "Mom," "Nothing." "I was just taking his tempature." Carly stuck her finger in her mouth. Then she left, my mom started beating her with my underwear. "Mom" I whined.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Rrrinngg. "Oh gotta go to class, see you later Freddie." she pecked my lips. Still I didn't feel anything. "Whoa, what was that about." "Jealous" "gross" I don't understand why but that hurt me. She told me about foreign bacon. At the end of her story I said. "Are you sure you're not jealous?" I kept on hoping she would say yes, but she didn't. "Do I have a reason to, Benson?" "No I-I just."

I stared into her eyes. She stared into mine. I limped over to her, and started kissing her, she started kissing me back.

"Benson, Benson, FREDDIE!" I realized I had just been daydreaming. "Oh um yeah." She had a confused look on her face. "I-I um, you should be getting to class." "Seriously Freddifer?" Was that seriously the best I could do? "Um" "What's on your mind?" "Nothing" I shot at her." "Please tell me what's wrong" she said in a soft voice that made me want to melt. "I don't know where to start." "Here let me help." again in that soft voice. Why did she want to help me? She probably just wants me to tell her. "Ok, I'll ask you one question, why so you seem to be in pain when Carly kisses you?" "I don't want to tell you." "Okay, I'll make a deal. If I ask you a question and you answer it, you can ask me a question, AND I won't beat you to death, no matter what your answer or question is." I guess you can't beat that can you? "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who suscribed, reviewed, added me to their favorites, etc. It really made my day and motivated me. Don't forget to read kittykatgurl21's story/ies. Send her review and add her to story alert and so on.**

**I don't own iCarly or a tornado, tsunami, monsoon, zephrys, etc.**

**iJealous Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV**

"Fine." "Good" she grinned. "Answer my question." "What was the wuestion?" "Why do you look like you're in pain when Carly kisses you?" I swear I heard a tiny sqeak from someone's shoe down the hall.

"Because." He said hanging his head down. "I'm, I'm not sure I like her anymore." He said very slowly. I mentally jumped jumped for joy. WHY WAS I JUMPING FOR JOY?! "Wow. Wait a second. Did you just say you don't like her anymore? This girl you've liked for, what, like 10 years?" "Yeah." "Why?!" "You said one question!" "Fine, you can ask me two question." He mumbled something under his breath. "I don't like her anymore, well like, more than a friend sort of way, because well... I sort of like someone else."

(Freddie's POV)

"I sort of like someone else." I said really slowly. Her eyes widened, then she smirked. "So who's this unlucky girl?"

"Um, don't kill me but...... you." Her eyes widened. Then I leaned towards her. She did the same.

"FREDDIE! STOP SPACING OUT ON ME! WOW! Personal space bubble." she said circling her arms arond herself. I was dreaming.. again. But wait what did she mean personal space. Then I realized that i was leaning towards her. Her eyes widened as if she just realized what I had been daydreaming of. She slapped me in the face. I lost my balance on my cruches and fell to the floor. She ran to my side. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" she said real innocently. "But you deserved it, for leaning into me like that." she said in her signature voice.

Then I heard someone else run towards me. "Freddie are you ok?!" "SAM! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY LIKE THAT!" she walked back. "What happened?" Then Carly looked Sam. "What did you do?" "Um, I didn't do anything. He just lost his balance. I may have pushed him slightly." "Sam!" she whined. "Let's um get him to the nurse." "Um, Sam, you carry him." "WHAT!" "Well, you're stronger. And I know we are going out, but, well, I sort of don't want to touch him anyway that's not hugging him. "Well you were sort of sitting on him for you're first kiss." "Whoa. Hold on a second. How do you know how our first kiss was like?!" "I'll tell you on the way to the nurse." I felt her put her arms under me, and lift me up, bridal stlye. Why bridal style, I'm a dude for gosh sake.


	3. Chapter 3 Last Chapter

**Hey people, I just recently, meaning last night, finished my first story. I'm so proud of my self! O O  
U (it's supposed to be a smiley face.) Anyways, review any ideas you have to me. Thanks.**

**iJealous Chapter 3**

"So Sam" Carly started. "You said you would tell me on the way, so I'm waiting." "I don't want to tell you." "Sam." I looked down, Freddie still had his eyes closed but he talked anyways. "You said if I answered your question, than you would answer one of mine, and not hurt me." Dang, he was right.

"FINE! I was coming over to your house to see if you were ok, and obviously you were absolutely perfect." "Sam..." "I'm the reason your mom went in the room, to break you to up. I left the moment I walked in. Mrs. Benson was watching some parenting show. This is what was said. 'Hi Mrs. Benson.' 'Sam, didn't you just come in? Why are you leaving. I didn't hear any talking.' 'His lips were occupied' 'What do you mean?' 'Mrs. Benson, I think you should go tell Freddie that you're home.' 'Ok?'

Then I quickly put on that army uniform thing and pretended that I was there the whole time. But seriously Shay, even though I know, Freddie may not, so tell him." "Tell him what?" "That you were in the hall just know." "What?!" "Don't lie Shay, I heard you. Well your shoe." "Oh, ha, ahem, that." "Yeah that."

"Freddie." Carly said sadly. "Yeah?" His voice very worried for her. "I heard you talking to Sam. I know you don't like me. I-I- I have to tell you something Freddie." She said hanging her head. "Freddie, I don't love you like that either. I love you as a best friend. I just thought, that, well you had more love towards me than I ever imagined, so I, thought I would repay you, by loving you more than a friend." She still had her head hanging.

"Carly?" "Yes Freddie?" "I forgive you, don't be upset. It's alright. We can go back to being best friends like we used to be." "Ok." She said smiling.

"But Freddie? Who is it that you do like?"

I knew this would never happen, but a girl can dream.

"Sam is who I like." Carly froze. Then screamed. "YOU GAVE UP ME FOR THAT DIRT RAG PERSON! REALLY!" she said in a joking tone. We laughed at her. Then Freddie stared into my eyes, I stared into his. Then we leaned in and kissed. Then my daydream ended, from my stupidness.

I was in such shock from that sensational imaginary kiss that I dropped Freddie. Carly stared at me in anger. "SAM!" "WHAT?!" "HE LOVES YOU! HE WAS ABOUT TO KISS YOU! AND YOU DROP HIM! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN HE IS IN!"

"Sorry. I can only be strong for so long, I guess I was so shocked that my arms fainted." "Sam! Stay here! I'm getting the nurse!" "No! Stop." "What?!" "I know how to fix him, would you please leave, get back to class." "Sam. Don't you dare kill him!" "Ok, bye Shay."

"Freddie." I said. "Freddie." "Freddie" This time I said pleading. "Freddie! Come on wake up!" I put my head on his chest. Crying, but checking his heart. It was slowing down. "FREDDIE! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T DIE! IF YOU DIE! I DIE! LIVE FREDDIE! LIVE!" I screamed crying.

(Freddie's POV)

"But Freddie. Who is it that you like?" I was afraid I would be killed if I told Carly who I did like, but decided it was time to tell them. Actually no, I would show them.

I started leaning towards Sam. Who was staring at me blankly. Our lips were about to touch when, she dropped me. I screamed in pain. I was starting to fade out, hearing very little. I started dreaming of my dad. I knew I was soon to be going to stay with him, for the rest of eternity.

"Freddie." He said. "DAD!" I said starting to tear up. "Son, dyou can't come to me." "But why?" "She needs you." "Who?" "Sam" "Yeah sure. She so needs me. She dropped me, leaving me to soon die, because I was about to kiss her." "She was daydreaming of kissing you." "Really?" "When have I ever lied to you. He was right. "Son, listen to her, she's crying over you." "Fine, I'll listen."

I heard her telling Carly to leave. Then I felt her kneel down besides me, saying things I would never expect her to say.

"Freddie." she said. "Freddie." "Freddie" This time she was said pleading. "Freddie! Come on wake up!" she put her head on my chest. Crying. "FREDDIE! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T DIE! IF YOU DIE! I DIE! LIVE FREDDIE! LIVE!" she screamed crying.

"It's true, she would die. She will die. She's already thinking of how." "Dad! I want to go back. I want to be with her." "Only one thing will bring you back." "What's that?" "Wait a few moments.

The next thing I knew she was kissing me. When she broke away, I decided I wanted to live for sure. "Sam." "FREDDIE!" I didn't have any strength to talk. I only had enough for three words. I could either say. I love you or Kiss me. I could say Kiss me, love. I'll go with that. "Kiissmmeeeeee, I- I- Looo" I couldn't do it, I had no strength, no breath. In seconds she was kissing me fiecerely. I knew I would make it. I started coughing. "FREDDIE! STAY WIITH ME NOW!" "I will, I'll stay with you for ever."

* * *

And Freddie did just that. They got marries, and had 2 daughters. Sam became a highly paid nurse, Freddie invented many new electronical devices, and they became the richest family in the world.

* * *

**If you want me to add an epilogue about the children, then review.**


End file.
